Be Mine
by Riepiwu425
Summary: Musim panas identik dengan tugas / Diantar pulang naik sepeda / Ditengah keramaian jalan raya dan cuaca sore yang masih terasa panas / My first fic / Inspirasi dari 2ne1 - Be Mine / Not song fic / Terimakasih buat kak Viola Sophie


Be Mine

Disclaimer of **Naruto** is **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

Be Mine by 2NE1

My **first** fic.

OOC, Alternative Univers, typo, **not song fic**

Hanya sebuah fanfic untuk menghibur tanpa mengambil unsur materi apapun

Hope you can enjoy this.

.

_All i wanna do is just be with you  
Even if time passes by, don't fade away  
Hold on to this moment  
This is what i've been waiting_

.

Musim panas, harusnya diisi dengan aktivitas yang menyenangkan, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak menjadi berlaku jika gurumu memberikanmu tugas tugas yang sangat banyak jumlahnya. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Sakura Haruno, yang harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dua rekannya, Naruto Uzumaki dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi yang harus kau bagi adalah bagian satu dan bagian kedua lalu kau kali dengan seratus persen. "

"Tapikan bagian yang ini dengan bagian satu dan dua juga pakai cara. Jelaskan dari awal Sakura-chan, aku tidak mengerti !" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya hingga tampak lebih barantakan dari sebelumnya. Sungguh dia sangat membenci pelajaran ekonomi !

Sakura berdecak kesal karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran ekonomi ini. Apa sih yang dilakukannya jika Pak Umino mengajar dikelas ? Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Sakura merbut buku tulis Naruto dan menjelaskan soal yang Naruto tulis.

"Astaga Naruto, kau tinggal mengalikan bagian Po dan Qo satu-satu sampai bawah, bagitu juga yang Pn dikali Qo. Jika semuanya sudah dihitung, jumlahkan semuanya dengan menambahkannya ! Lalu jumlah keseluruhan PnQo kamu bagi dengan jumlah keseluruhan PoQo lalu kamu kali seratus persen ! Mengerti Naruto ? Sampai kau tidak mengerti, akan kupenggal kepalamu !"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang sangat panjang, dengan cepat Naruto menyambar buku tulisnya dan melakukan apa yang tadi diperintahkan oleh Sakura. Dia tidak mau berusan dengan Sakura yang sedang marah ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang sangat panas seperti saat ini—tapi untungnya saat ini mereka berada dikamar Sasuke yang ada pendingin ruangannya.

**Cklek.**

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar dan dirinya mendapati sosok Sasuke dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya dan napasnya yang memburu.

**Cklek.**

Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diasats tempat tidurnya dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Teme ? Seperti habis dikejar anjing saja." ujar Naruto dengan wajah mengejek Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Naruto. "Bilang saja habis dikejar anjing, begitu saja malu." ejek Naruto yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Marasa dihiraukan, Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. "Mana mau bilang-bilang. Begitu ya kamu, Teme." mendengar gerutuan Naruto, Sasuke langsung melemparkan bantal yang ada disekitarnya kearah Naruto yang sedang bersiul.

"Hei !" ternyata Naruto melempar balik bantal yang tadi dilempar Sasuke. Ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, mereka berdua malah saling melempar bantal satu sama lain. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan lalu merapikan alat tulisnya.

Sasuke langsung berhenti melemparkan bantal ketika melihat Sakura mulai memasukkan buku tulisnya kedalam tas selempangannya. "Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sekarang sedang merapikan rambut pendeknya. "Pulang. Lagi pula sudah tidak ada lagi yang aku lakukan disini." jawab Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Saat Sakura berkata seperti itu, wajah Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi tidak rela.

"Yah Sakura-chan pulang. Padahalkan aku masih belum paham sama materi yang ini." ujar Naruto dengan wajah pura-pura belum paham dan berharap Sakura tetap tinggal lebih lama dan tidak membiarkan dia berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"Kan masih ada Sasuke. Kau bisa tanya padanya kalua ada yang tidak kamu mengerti." ujar Sakura sambil mengobok-obok tas selempangan miliknya—mencari topi miliknya. "Kalau Teme rasanya beda—" Naruto melirik takut-takut kearah Sasuke "—jadi jangan pulang ya Sakura, ya ya ya." ujar Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Sakura menghela napas lagi dan dengan berat hati Sakura melepaskan tas selempangannya dari bahu dan kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto langsung kesenangan dan senyum senyum sendiri sambil melihat kearah Sakura. Sasuke ? Memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang merengut membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan entah mengapa menambah rasa aneh di dadanya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang terkesan lucu tersebut.

Perasaan yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke begitu ingin didekat Haruno Sakura. Cintakah ?

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga ! Terima kasih Sakura-chan !" ujar Naruto sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya tanpa melepaskan ekspresi senang dan lega di wajahnya. Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, Naruto langsung melahap sebuah dango ubi —yang tadi diantar oleh ibu Sasuke— lalu menghabiskan es jeruknya.

"Dan untuk ibumu, Sasuke, bilang padanya kalau dangonya enak." ujar Naruto lagi sambil merapikan buku pelajarannya. "Kau sudah mau pulang, Naruto ?" tanya Sakura yang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Sakura, "Mau pulang bareng tidak ? Ini sudah sore lho." mendengar ajakan Naruto, Sakura langsung memasang wajah bertanya, "Yakin ? Masalahnya rumahmu dan rumahku beda arah, nanti malah merepotkanmu." ujar Sakura yang tidak enak dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Yakinlah ! Aku kan cowok ! Tidak seperti Teme !" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek, sedangkan Sasuke malah lebih tertarik dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya daripada meladeni Naruto.

Saskura tersenyum tipis sembari melirik kearah Sasuke. Entah mengapa biar pun Naruto menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke didepannya, tetap saja tidak mengubah pandangan hati Sakura yang masih berpusat pada jati diri Sasuke. Sakura akui, dia sudah menyimpan perasaannya sejak lama terhadap Sasuke, tapi tidak pernah ada keinginan dalam hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, toh Sasuke masih belum mengetahuinya.

Ya, selama Sasuke belum mengetahui perasaannya.

.

"Naruto itu, katanya mau mengantarku. Apa-apaan coba dia itu. Huh !" Sakura merutuki Naruto yang tadi menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Sakura pulang, malah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian seperti orang bodoh di depan rumah Sasuke dan lebih memilih menemani seorang bocah—yang Sakura ketahui bernama Konohamaru— untuk bermain play station dirumah bocah tersebut yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Dia merutuki bocah tersebut yang tadi bermain sepeda bersama dua temannya melewati rumah Sasuke dan berhenti ketika Naruto memanggilnya dan berakhir dengan mengajak Naruto bermain play station.

Bukan karena apa Sakura marah, hanya saja perumahan tersebut terlihat sangat sepi dan hari semakin sore. Ditambah lagi dengan Sakura yang buta arah, meskipun gadis itu sudah sering mengunjungi rumah Sasuke—mengingat mereka sudah berteman semenjak sekolah dasar. Dia takut dia tersesat dan dia akan bertemu preman-preman yang nantinya akan menculiknya, lau memperkosanya, lalu setelah diperkosa nanti dia akan dibunuh dan badanny dicincang-cincang dan—

Oh Sakura ! Hilangkan pikiran seperti itu !

Sekarang berpikirlah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa merepotkan orang lain. Menelepon taksi ? Sakura tidak mempunyai uang lebih untuk membayar ongkosnya. Berpikir berpikir berpiki—

"Kenaapa kamu masih ada disini ?" suara baritone dari belakangnya sontak membuat gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya sambil memegang sebuah sepeda dan sebuah plastic putih yang berisi sesuatu. Sakura menggosok-gosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal—bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia ingin bilang yang sebenarnya, tapi jika dia katakana pada Sasuke apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini, nanti malah menjadi bahan cemohan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, akhirnya menangkap keganjalan disekitar Sakura. "Dimana Naruto ?" petanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Sakura mengatakan semua apa yang terjadi.

Sakura menceritakan bagaimana awal Sakura yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Naruto dengan nada jengkel dan menceritakan mengapa dia tidak pulang dan menceritakan pikiran-pikiran anehnya dengan nada pelan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian khas, "Jadi kamu takut ? Aku pikir kamu cewek yang tidak takut apapun." ejekan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menyesal telah meceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, akhirnya gadis itu membuang muka dan mengembungkan pipinya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Sasuke menatapnya lembut dengan senyum tipis yang tak terlihat. Melihat Sakura yang bingung mau tak mau membuat Uchiha bungsu itu kasihan. Dengan tekad kuat dalam mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba membuncah saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tampak sangat manis menurutnya, akhirnya Sasuke menawarkkan Sakura tumpangan.

"Mau ikut ?" tawaran Sasuke membuat gadis merah muda itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Sakura langsung mengangguk pasti dengan wajahnya yang langsung berseri-seri. Lumayankan diantar Sasuke dengan sepeda, bisa melihat pemandangan kotanya daripada menggunakan bus umum, mengeluarkan biaya lagi.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, melewati gang-gang perumahannya hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di jalan besar dimana keramaian kota disore hari mulai terlihat. Mereka melewati jalur khusus sepeda, dimana disisi kanannya terdapat toko-toko yang berjejer dan disisi kirinya adalah jalan raya dimana kendaraan umum berlalu lalang. Sakura yang duduk menghadap toko-toko yang berjejer dihadapannya menjadi ingin turun dari sepedah dan mampir ke toko asesoris yang tampak sangat menarik, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena dia nanti malah ditinggal Sasuke.

Sesangkan Sasuke sendiri dengan tenang mengayuh sepedahnya meskipun dadanya terus berdebar kencang. Membonceng Sakura disaat seperti ini entah mengapa membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum dan mengayuh sepedahnya dengan pelan. Dia tidak mau saat-saat seperti ini harus berakhir, saat-saat hangat bersama Sakura yang membuatnya ingin tetap barsama gadis itu.

Sedangkan Sakura ? Dia malah berharap agar rumahnya diletakkan diujung dunia saja agar dia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke terus.

Andaikan dua remaja ini tahu kalau cinta mereka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mereka melewati jalur sepedah itu dengan tenang, hingga mata keduanya melihat pemandangan sepesang kekasih yang juga bersepedah seperti mereka saat ini. Pasangan tersebut sangat mesra, dimana sang gadis memeluk erat pinggang si pria sambil tertawa barsama-sama.

Tampaknya pemandangan tersebut membuat Uchiha bungsu ini sedikit terpancing untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura saat ini.

Dia berpikr sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata apa saja yang harus ia ucapkan nanti kepada Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka bertele-tele, tapi dia tidak percaya diri jika ia mengutarakan langsung tentang parasaannya. Dia memutar otaknya, memikirkan kata-katanya tanpa membuatnya malu dan ragu.

Karena sangking terlalu seriusnya berpikir, mungkin saja Sasuke akan menabrak tiang listrik jika saja Sakura tidak meneriakinya dan memukul-mukul punggungnya. "Sasuke ! Hati-hati coba. Jangan melamun, kau hampir membuat kita mencium tiang !" gerutu Sakura karena Sasuke malah melamun ketika mengayuh sepedahnya.

"Hn." hanya itu respon yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sakura jengkel. Harusnya Sasuke minta maaf atas kelakuannya, bukannya hanya bersikap acuh seperti ini. Merasakan kalau Sakura marah kepadanya, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke kepikiran, lalu pria itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Maaf. Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi." perkataan yang Sauke lontarkan tadi membuat Sakura sedikit melunak. Buktinya, tadi dia sempat melepas pegangan pada jaket Sasuke, sekangang dia kembaali memegang ujung jaket Sasuke lagi.

Merasa Sakura sudah membaik, Sasuke kembali merencanaka rencananya untuk mengungkapakan persaannya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat pikirnya, daripada nanti sudah dekat rumah Sakura, lebih baik ditangah keramaian seperti ini, biar menjadi pengalaman yang akan Sasuke ingat terus. Inilah saatnya !

"Hei Sakura." mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi melihat etalase-etalase toko yang berjejer. "Ya Sasuke ?"

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, hingga Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dunia Sakura berhenti untuk sejenak dan merubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata karena terlalu bahagianya ia saat mendengar penuturan langsung dari Sasuke.

"Bolehkah cintamu menjadi milikku ?"

Sakura yang awalnya sempat kaget, namun disaat bersamaan gadis itu hampir ingi menangis karena bahagianya, karena cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah sangat takut dengan jawaban Sakura, apakah ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu atau tidak. Dia berharap agar ia bisa mendapatkan Sakura, dan—

"Kau selalu memiliki cintaku, Sasuke-kun."

—dan saat itu juga Sasuke mendapatkan cinta Sakura, ditengah keramaian jalan raya dan cuaca sore yang masih terasa panas.

Dan kedua pasangan itu melintasi jalur sepedah dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah keduanya ditambah dengan Sakura yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sasuke dengan erat.

Serta predikat sepasang kekasih resmi mereka dapatkan saat itu juga.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali kenangannya dengan Sasuke 10 tahun lalu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" suara bariton dari belakang Sakura cukup mengagetkannya, tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, karena ia bisa melihat bayangan orang itu melalui cermin yang ada dihadapannya.. "Aku hanya mengingat betapa manisnya kamu dulu waktu memintaku menjadi kekasihku, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena Uchiha Sasuke sudah tepat berada dibelakangnya saat ini.

Sasuke terdiam melihat pantulan tubuh Sakura yang berbalut baju pengantin putih pada cermin yang berada didepan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Sakura, "Itu awal kita bersatu dan mengikat kita hingga kita akan berdiri di altar sebentar lagi, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang tubuh Sakura dan memegang jemari Sakura yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan putih yang tampak bergetar. "Hn, kau gugup sekali Sakura-chan." gumam Sasuke sambil mencium tengkuk Sakura dan itu menbuat gadis itu bergidik geli.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun! Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan diri untuk nanti." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik menghadap calon suaminya. Sasuke menatapnya datar lalu tersenyum tipis sembari menggenggam erat jemari Sakura, "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." ujar Sasuke lali mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang dulu begitu dingin terhadapnya sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya dalam hitungan menit. Sakura merasa dia menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa mendapatka Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, bisa mendapatka Sakura seutuhnya sudah membuatnya menjadi pria terberuntung di dunia ini.

Dan di beberapa menit berikutnya, nama Haruno Sakura berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura dengan sebuah cicin perak menghiasi jari manisnya.

.

_So just shut up and be mine  
It's here in front of you  
Dont hesitate, grab my hands right now  
We'll make it through anything you're the one i've been  
Waiting for so long_

_._

**FIN**

Endingnya maksa banget ya ? Menurutku sangat !

Fanfic pertama saya, maaf jika ada kesalahan-kasalahan kata ataupun kesamaan cerita, tapi ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya masih butuh bantuan teman teman semua untuk memberitau tentang kesalahan dalam fanfic saya.

Review ?

Riepiwu425


End file.
